1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to small electrical devices for connection to larger electrical apparatus such as computers. In particular, the present invention relates to devices for insertion into USB (Universal Serial Bus) or HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) sockets on laptop computers or any other electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Such devices are well known in the art. They include USB or HDMI cables, USB mass storage devices, radio modems and software dongles. Such devices comprise a plug portion and a main body portion housing electrical/electronic components.
When such a device is plugged into a computer or other electronic apparatus it protrudes from the electronic apparatus. There is therefore a risk of knocking the device in such a way that a sheer force may be applied to the electrical socket, causing the device's plug to snap off in the socket. This would cause damage to both the socket and device. Even if the plug does not break off in the socket, the shearing force applied to the plug when the device is knocked can damage the socket and/or the device. This could occur, for example, on dropping a laptop computer.
It is therefore an object to provide a means for reducing the chance of causing damage to a socket when a device plugged into that socket is knocked.